


i saw that here where we were joined the light that fell upon us burned

by bene_elim



Series: darling, i hate you [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fireflies, Gen, Holding Hands, Lover's Pond, Lurelin Village, M/M, Sort Of, Sunsets, Team Bonding, The pre-slash is FINALLY moving into some semblance of SLASH, hmmmm no more to tag i dont think, the other champions and zelda are all mentioned, u know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bene_elim/pseuds/bene_elim
Summary: In which the Champions go to Lurelin, Link finds Lover's Pond, and he and Revali share a Moment.-It was strange. Everything in Lurelin had a pair, a second, a lover: each hut, each torch, each person. Perhaps this pond influenced life far more than they even realised. Perhaps this pond was the reason that Lurelin was rumoured to live in complete harmony.Link stood next to Revali, ignoring his glaring from the corner of his eye, and stared at the golden waters, turning indigo. He wished, briefly… he wished he also had a pair, a second, a lover. Someone who could stand next to him at this pond and hold his hand, perhaps, someone who could watch the sunset with him.
Relationships: Link & Revali (Legend of Zelda), Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Series: darling, i hate you [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982098
Comments: 10
Kudos: 174





	i saw that here where we were joined the light that fell upon us burned

**Author's Note:**

> hello _again_ , i knew i'd be back again with even more revalink fluff sooner or later. we're finally moving into slash territory rather than just simple pre-slash this time!!! 
> 
> Many thanks to my wonderful beta, thatsnotzelda (hades!!), wonderful job as always!
> 
> title from harold pinter's _poem_

There was silence. There was the sort of silence that came with repressed words, the sort of silence that, if one were to listen hard enough, they would hear all the things not being said.

There was silence because Zelda had just suggested a ‘team bonding’ trip to Lurelin Village. Link wasn’t sure he minded the idea terribly, for Lurelin Village was obscure and small enough to be safe and he wouldn’t have to dedicate absolutely all his energy and attention on Zelda – and there was also the fact that he was often somewhat excused from the type of exercises the Champions took part in, since he had his own set of activities to be getting on with.

Thus, he stood a step behind the princess, watching the muted horror pass over the faces of the four Champions at the news. Mipha looked unsure; Daruk looked more confused than anything; Urbosa looked vaguely ill at the prospect; and Revali… Revali looked downright upset. Mildly angry, even.

‘Princess, is this truly necessary?’ Revali asked.

Zelda nodded. ‘You are the unified front against Calamity Ganon. Individual training and bonding with your respective Divine Beasts is all well and good, but you need to be able to fight alongside one another as well. All your fighting styles are incredibly different. I think we would all benefit from some group bonding activities! This trip can be just about working together, and we can focus on fighting together next week.’ She said.

With a collective sigh, everyone resigned themselves to their fates. Before whisking away with the princess to wherever she was going next, Link made eye contact for a split second with the disgruntled Revali and saw only scorn.

-

Lurelin was beautiful. It had taken a couple of days of travel to get there, and everyone was relieved to have finally made it, but in Link’s opinion, it was all worth it. Evening was falling and gilding the village in a golden glow. The huts were blazed in silhouettes of fire; the water sparkled like a million diamonds had been strewn along its surface.

Link snuck off. He wasn’t needed: Urbosa and Zelda had gone for a walk along the beach, laughing together as though they had always been friends. Link thought about what he knew of Zelda’s mother and the rumours that she had been friends (and possibly lovers) with Urbosa and wondered whether their shared easy companionship had anything to do with that. Daruk had gone immediately to explore the village and had inevitably found the gambling house, and Mipha had been longing for the water since much of their journey was far from rivers, and gone for a swim in the deepest depths of the sea. Revali had also snuck off to Hylia knew where, but Link wasn’t concerned: Lurelin was safe. Zelda was with Urbosa. The Champions could take care of themselves if there was any trouble. He deserved a break.

In Hateno, just behind his family’s house, there was a pond in the shape of a broken heart. It was one of his favourite hideout spots, mostly because few other people knew of it and he could always guarantee he’d be alone up there. He hadn’t been in a long time, spending the majority of his life now in Castle Town, but he remembered that his mother had told him of a rumour that lovers spread around: there was an almost identical pond somewhere near Lurelin. He decided to seek it out, since he was in Lurelin and with a free evening.

He supposed that the best thing to do would be to get a vantage point, so he endeavoured to climb to the highest point and see if he couldn’t spot the pond from there. But when he climbed the south-western cliffs, he found himself faced with the very thing he had been looking for. The pond was the identical shape to a love heart, the shape made by lovers joining their hands together. It was almost uncanny – Link would have been more shocked if he hadn’t ever seen the heartbreak pond before.

But Link wasn’t alone. He had discovered where Revali had flown off to.

‘Ah,’ Revali said as Link straightened up from his rest after climbing so high, ‘I see my little spot of peace was not destined to stay peaceful for long.’

Link approached the pond, keeping his eyes on the water. He hadn’t looked away from it since he had caught his first glimpse of it.

Evening was slowly coming to her golden finale, swift feet rushing the sky with rosy tones. It all reflected back in the waters of the pond, the heart like a massive golden cast charm in the bracelet of the earth. It was as enchanting as Link had always pictured it in his head.

‘Are you going to  _ stay _ here?’ Revali said, a snooty tone to his voice. ‘Go away. I was here first.’

Link rolled his eyes. He wanted to be here, too, and there was plenty of space.

The fireflies started to appear. The falling darkness was entangled and overwhelmed by the little green specks of light that floated, alone, together: separate, lovers. The air smelt of salt and of palm fruits, for they were still close enough to the village to smell their scents.

It was strange. Everything in Lurelin had a pair, a second, a lover: each hut, each torch, each person. Perhaps this pond influenced life far more than they even realised. Perhaps this pond was the reason that Lurelin was rumoured to live in complete harmony.

Link stood next to Revali, ignoring his glaring from the corner of his eye, and stared at the golden waters, turning indigo. He wished, briefly… he wished he also had a pair, a second, a lover. Someone who could stand next to him at this pond and hold his hand, perhaps, someone who could watch the sunset with him.

He wanted so badly. It made his chest ache, how badly he wanted. He wondered…

He stepped a little closer to Revali.

‘ _ What  _ are you doing?’ He cried.

_ Sorry,  _ Link signed. So much for that idea.

But he didn’t move away. And after a moment, Revali relaxed again, and focused again on the pond in front of them.

Link waited another moment. Then he reached out with his left hand, the hand closest to Revali, and ran his fingers down the feathers on Revali’s arm to his hand. It was the briefest of touches, so light that it was barely a touch at all and more of a whisper. He felt Revali tense. By the time Link had slipped his fingers in between Revali’s fingers and grasped his hand, Revali had tensed so much it was a wonder he hadn’t snapped – and yet he did not move. He stayed stock still, staring straight ahead. Link stood still too, staring straight ahead, scared to move. What had he done?

There. Someone to hold his hand, someone to watch the sunset with. Someone to appreciate the view of Lover’s Pond with. He had taken what he deep down, truly wanted.

Link hardly noticed when Revali finally relaxed, so at peace was he himself. He only noticed when his hand was squeezed in turn. Revali had gone calm again, soft, at peace. Link himself was so pliant that he felt he could sink into Revali’s feathers with his whole weight, but he was stopped from doing so by the knowledge that if he did, Revali definitely wouldn’t stand for it.

And so they stood, in the silence of the world, in the darkness of the night, lit only by the fireflies and the moon’s glow reflecting off the water of Lover’s Pond, holding hands. Together: a pair.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! as always, i love comments!


End file.
